Uncensored
by TwinzLover
Summary: Mr. Schue decides it's time for a challenge. Non-censored songs for non-censored voices makes sense right? Guess we'll have to find out wont we? Puckleberry to be, because it's has to be a challenge when it comes to those two. Rating to be safe.


**I got this inspiration from another story in this category, it's called Emotions, but I forget who wrote it... Anyway here it is, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter one: Freedom of Speech, Freedom of Sing**

* * *

><p>"Alright, I hope you're ready for practice today, because we need the work!" Mr. Schuester exclaimed animatedly, as he entered the choir room. "Our recent classes have taught us that it's important to hold back sometimes, and to be safe, but today I want to address the opposite." He grinned, and everyone could tell he was excited. He walked up to the dry-erase board and began to write in big letters: Censorship.<p>

"Who can guess what our assignments going to be?" He asked with a goofy smile. All the kids looked at each other before Rachel raised her hand.

"You want us to sing a simple song with as much feeling as a complex one?" She asked timidly for once.

"Nope, better." His smile was going to split his face. "Maybe I should have wrote Uncensored. Let me explain. Our win at Regionals was great, because we came up with the music, it was your emotions on that stage, not just something you related to. Now for the two weeks before that, we experienced a lot of emotional challenges that inspired our writing. However, the end game in those situations was to play it safe, reel the emotions back in, stay in control. Basically censor your actions. But what I don't want to ever be censored is your voices. So this week I am allowing any song choices, provided that they have a personal relation to something so intense in your life that it can't be censored! You've each been given the right to speak your mind by simply living in America, now I want to give you the right to _sing_ what ever is on your mind."

The choir room began to fill with the buzzing noises of everyone talking about the assignment.

"I've got the perfect song in mind!" Brittany squealed in excitement, everyone turned to her in confusion. "This Little Piggy Went." She supplied unhelpfully. They all raised a brow, but then shook it off, as Santana went to tell Brittany that might not be the best.

"I have no clue what to do, there are so many songs I've wanted to do for this class but have never had the freedom to do." Rachel said thoughtfully tapping her chin, and looking off into space.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I know what I'll be doing." Puck smirked. When Rachel asked what his idea was, he replied with a grin. "So Rich So Pretty by Mickey Avalon, or maybe Jane Fonda." He winked at her. "Care to be a back up dancer Berry? I promise you can sleep with the lead." Rachel looked appalled, but shook it off and turned away from him with her nose in the air. "I don't do back up for anyone." She huffed before ignoring him completely. That was fine by him, it wasn't as if they were friends or anything, Berry was just annoying. Still, he couldn't help but feel a little less confident in his badassness. How could anyone turn down the Puckerone? Well, it was Berry. He reminded himself sullenly. Maybe he should do a song about her. She was a bitch after all. He remembered not for the first time why he was still mean to her even now.

* * *

><p><em>He liked her. He quit football for her. What was she saying?<em>

_"Do you miss it?" She'd asked. _

_"Hell no." He'd said. He didn't miss it nearly as much as he would miss being with her._

_"I hope you didn't choose Glee club over Football for me." She whispered. What was she saying now? _

_"Why?" He felt panicked._

_"Because I don't think this relationship is going to work out." She said. He's feeling cracked._

_"That's cool, I was gonna break up with you anyway." Nonchalant._

_"No you weren't." He loves how smart she is. He hates how he loves that._

_"Yes I was." He insists. "You wouldn't even let me touch your boobs." He sounded like a jackass. _

_"It's Finn, right?" Why did he ask? This fucking sucked. In a bad way for once! "He's never gonna leave Quinn!" He couldn't help it, it hurt. "Not with that baby in her belly!" Denial. Denial, denial, denial._

_"You like her don't you?" What? He liked her! Sure Quinn was carrying his kid, but it was an accident. He didn't mean to knock her up, he just needed a really good win. "I can see you staring at her when I'm staring at Finn." He wants to tell her she's wrong, but he has stared at Quinn, but it's not for that. It's because he worries a little. It's his baby in her belly after all. "Is that why you joined Glee? To be closer to her?" Why can't she stay on topic. Yes at first it was to keep an eye on Quinn and his baby, but that's not why he quit football! _

_"Like I said they're never gonna break up." Stay on track."God what's the matter with me? I'm a stud and I can't even manage to hang on to a chick like you?" He said out loud. Shit. "No offense." He added on a grumble. "Why don't girls like me?" Again with the out loud!_

_"Because you're kind of a jerk, no offense." She slapped him in the mental face._

_"I just think you want it too much." Yeah you. He thought bitterly. But apparently only Berry can obsess. "Which is something I can relate to." Told ya'. "I want everything too much." She took a breath. "Our relationship was based on a fantasy." Why shouldn't it be? Isn't that what she wanted with Finnessa? "Like every other one in my life." Can she read minds? "I think I just agreed to us being together, because I thought it would make Finn jealous."_

_He snapped. She was using him? That's all it was? She- she never wanted him at all. She was just settling for him. Just like everyone else. And now that she had the bigger and better she would leave him, just like everyone else. She put a tentative hand on his shoulders, and he flinched away._

_"I hope we can still be friends." She said uneasily, biting her lip slightly._

_"We weren't friends before." He got up and left, before she could. He wasn't okay with this at all._

* * *

><p>Remembering that made his whole body tense. Yeah, he hated her alright. He can't help but hear his mother's voice saying the line between love and hate is very thin...But it's not!<p>

"I think this will be a great opportunity to really lose control, you know? Really feel the music." He heard her say. Damn, he hated how every smart, insightful thing she said made his heart make the tiniest stutter.

"So what ideas have you come up with to let loose? I mean you're not exactly the type to sing S&M..." Mercedes asked.

"Well, I honestly don't know how I want to use this opportunity yet, but I'm sure what ever I come up with will be very care free and powerful all in one." Rachel beamed, nodding her head like a little kid who was "super sure." Puck couldn't help but roll his eyes at her happy-go-lucky attitude.

"I on the other hand,_ will_ be doing S&M, it is the perfect song after all." Santana grinned. Puck couldn't help the snickers that came out of his mouth at his ex's words.

"Ooh, we should do it duet, like Rihanna and Brittany! It's already got our names right in the song." Mercedes suggested with a talk continued about what people were going to do, but Puck tuned them out, focusing on his own goal for this weeks assignment. He was between two songs when the bell rang, releasing them for the day.

Puck eagerly made his way to his truck, thoughts of a warm couch and a sandwich running through his mind. Just as he was about to step in the car however, he felt a light touch on his bicep, making him jump a little in surprise. He looked down and saw Berry standing there looking strange.

"Um, I uh, just wanted to ask, if maybe." She cleared her throat and looked him right in the eye. "I wanted to make sure you were taking this assignment seriously. This is a special responsibility Mr. Schue is giving us, and I just wanted to make sure you were clear on that. After what you said earlier...I just don't want things being too vulgar, please don't make this and uncomfortable experience." She asked in a voice that made him think that to her,_ this_ was an 'uncomfortable experience.'

"Jesus fucking Christ Berry. You're not the only one who takes this club seriously, and don't think you're the only one who understands responsibility either. I was just joking earlier, I plan on doing something realistic for this assignment." He rolled his eyes at her, before smirking. "Nothing too 'vulgar,' wouldn't want precious princess Berry to have an 'uncomfortable experience.'" He laughed. Rachel humphed and turned pink. Puck, still laughing, hopped into his car without further words being exchanged.

"Catch ya' later Berry." He yelled out the window as he drove off. Rachel let out an exasperated sigh. He always had to add that touch of insufferable to the mix, didn't he? Shaking her head as if to clear it of all Noah related thoughts, Rachel made her way home.

* * *

><p>That night, while deciding what song to sing, Puck couldn't help but think back on Berry's request.<em> What a fucking bitch<em>. He thought._ Always so holier than thou. What gives her the right to act like that? I should do the most twisted song I know, jut to put her in her place._ He smirked at that thought, but he was quickly washed over with remorse and guilt. She was an innocent, he couldn't judge her for trying to stay that way. Not when he wasn't even her friend, let alone boyfriend.

He sighed and rolled over. He'd think about it more tomorrow. He fell asleep quickly, too many songs filling his brain.

* * *

><p>Rachel spent the remainder of her night after dinner and family time, locked away in her room, listening to music and making charts. She wanted the perfect song, and she was going to find it. This was a special privilege, and she wanted to reap all the benefits. She'd already spent hours making charts and comparisons, slowly but surly narrowing it down. Finally after only narrowing it down to a top 56, Rachel decided it was time for bed, she could do more work tomorrow, with a good nights rest.<p>

Laying her head down on the pillow, Rachel snuggled into her bed. Just as she was getting to sleep a sudden burst of memory came forth. The one from earlier with Noah. Replaying the scene over and over, Rachel felt guilty. She shouldn't have talked to him like that. It was rude. She admitted. She defended herself in her mind with thoughts of usual Noah, and his earlier joke, but her guilt subsided only some. She would make 'I'm sorry' cookies tomorrow. And with that thought she was out like a light.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo...What do you think? =) I wanted it to be a bit better before sending it to publishing, but I think I'll wait a little... Review!<strong>


End file.
